Types of cheese
There are several types of cheese, with around 500 different varieties recognized by the International Dairy Federation, over 400 identified by Walter and Hargrove, over 500 by Burkhalter, and over 1,000 by Sandine and Elliker. The varieties may be grouped or classified into types according to criteria such as length of ageing, texture, methods of making, fat content, animal milk, country or region of origin, etc - with these criteria either being used singly or in combination, and |publisher=www.dairyscience.info |accessdate=2011-03-23 }} but with no single method being universally used.Barbara Ensrud, (1981) The Pocket Guide to Cheese, Lansdowne Press/Quarto Marketing Ltd., ISBN 0-7018-1483-7 The method most commonly and traditionally used is based on moisture content, which is then further narrowed down by fat content and curing or ripening methods. Some attempts have been made to rationalize the classification of cheese - a scheme was proposed by Pieter Walstra which uses the primary and secondary starter combined with moisture content, and Walter and Hargrove suggested classifying by production methods which produces 18 types, which are then further grouped by moisture content. See also the Affineur's Concept Map,Affineur's Concept Map, prepared by Murray's Cheese prepared by Murray's Cheese. Moisture: soft to hard Categorizing cheeses by moisture content or firmness is a common but inexact practice. The lines between "soft", "semi-soft", "semi-hard", and "hard" are arbitrary, and many types of cheese are made in softer or firmer variations. The factor that controls cheese hardness is moisture content, which depends on the pressure with which it is packed into molds, and aging time. Semi-soft cheeses and the sub-group, Monastery cheeses have a high moisture content and tend to be bland in flavor. Some well-known varieties include Havarti, Munster and Port Salut. Cheeses that range in texture from semi-soft to firm include Swiss-style cheeses such as Emmental and Gruyère. The same bacteria that give such cheeses their eyes also contribute to their aromatic and sharp flavors. Other semi-soft to firm cheeses include Gouda, Edam, Jarlsberg and Cantal. Cheeses of this type are ideal for melting and are often served on for quick snacks or simple meals. Harder cheeses have a lower moisture content than softer cheeses. They are generally packed into molds under more pressure and aged for a longer time than the soft cheeses. Cheeses that are classified as semi-hard to hard include the familiar Cheddar cheese, originating in the village of in but now used as a generic term for this style of cheese, of which varieties are imitated worldwide and are marketed by strength or the length of time they have been aged. Cheddar is one of a family of semi-hard or hard cheeses (including Cheshire and Gloucester) whose curd is cut, gently heated, piled, and stirred before being pressed into forms. Colby and Monterey Jack are similar but milder cheeses; their curd is rinsed before it is pressed, washing away some acidity and . A similar curd-washing takes place when making the Dutch cheeses Edam and Gouda. Hard cheeses ("grating cheeses" such as Parmesan and Pecorino Romano) are quite firmly packed into large forms and aged for months or years. Fresh, whey and stretched curd cheeses Feta from The main factor in the categorization of these cheeses is their age. Fresh cheeses without additional preservatives can spoil in a matter of days. For these simplest cheeses, milk is and drained, with little other processing. Examples include cottage cheese, Romanian Caş, Neufchâtel (the model for American-style cream cheese), and fresh goat's milk chèvre. Such cheeses are soft and spreadable, with a mild flavor. Whey cheeses are fresh cheeses made from the whey, which would otherwise be discarded, while producing other cheeses. Provençal Brousse, Corsican Brocciu, Italian Ricotta, Romanian Urdă, Greek Mizithra, and Norwegian Geitost are examples. Brocciu is mostly eaten fresh, and is as such a major ingredient in Corsican cuisine, but it can also be found in an aged form. Traditional cheeses such as Mozzarella also fall into the fresh cheese category. Fresh curds are stretched and kneaded in hot water to form a ball of Mozzarella, which in southern is usually eaten within a few hours of being made. Stored in brine, it can easily be shipped, and it is known worldwide for its use on pizza. Other firm fresh cheeses include paneer and queso fresco. Whey cheese Whey cheese is a dairy product made not from whole milk, but from the whey remaining after cheese production. Examples include: * Anari (from ) * Anthotyros (from ) * Brunost or Gjetost (from and ) * Gjize (from ) * Lor (from ) * Manouri (from ) * Mizithra (from ) * Requeijão (from ) * Richados Finlaytis cheese (from ) * Ricotta (from ) * Urdă (from ) Content: double cream, goat, ewe and water buffalo Some cheeses are categorized by the source of the milk used to produce them or by the added fat content of the milk from which they are produced. While most of the world's commercially available cheese is made from cows' milk, many parts of the world also produce cheese from goats and sheep, well-known examples being Roquefort, produced in France, and Pecorino Romano, produced in Italy from ewe's milk. One farm in also produces cheese from . Sometimes cheeses with the same name may be available made from milk of different animals - Feta style cheeses, for example, are made from sheep's milk in Greece and from cows' milk elsewhere. Double cream cheeses are soft cheeses of cows' milk enriched with cream so that their fat content is 60% or, in the case of triple creams, 75%. Soft-ripened and blue-vein There are three main categories of cheese in which the presence of mold is a significant feature: soft ripened cheeses, washed rind cheeses and blue cheeses. Soft-ripened cheeses begin firm and rather chalky in texture, but are aged from the exterior inwards by exposing them to mold. The mold may be a velvety bloom of or P. camemberti that forms a flexible white crust and contributes to the smooth, runny, or gooey textures and more intense flavors of these aged cheeses. Brie and Camembert, the most famous of these cheeses, are made by allowing white to grow on the outside of a soft cheese for a few days or weeks. Goats' milk cheeses are often treated in a similar manner, sometimes with white molds (Chèvre-Boîte) and sometimes with blue. Washed-rind cheeses are soft in character and ripen inwards like those with white molds; however, they are treated differently. Washed rind cheeses are periodically cured in a solution of saltwater and/or mold-bearing agents that may include , wine, brandy, and spices, making their surfaces amenable to a class of bacteria (the reddish-orange "smear bacteria") that impart pungent odors and distinctive flavors. Washed-rind cheeses can be soft (Limburger), semi-hard (Munster), or hard (Appenzeller). The same bacteria can also have some impact on cheeses that are simply ripened in conditions, like Camembert. So-called blue cheese is created by inoculating a cheese with Penicillium roqueforti or . This is done while the cheese is still in the form of loosely pressed curds, and may be further enhanced by piercing a ripening block of cheese with skewers in an atmosphere in which the mold is prevalent. The mold grows within the cheese as it ages. These cheeses have distinct blue veins, which gives them their name and, often, assertive flavors. The molds range from pale green to dark blue, and may be accompanied by white and crusty brown molds. Their texture can be soft or firm. Some of the most renowned cheeses are of this type, each with its own distinctive color, flavor, texture and aroma. They include Roquefort, Gorgonzola, and Stilton. Processed Processed cheese is made from traditional cheese and emulsifying salts, often with the addition of milk, more salt, s, and . It is inexpensive, consistent, and melts smoothly. It is sold packaged and either pre-sliced or unsliced, in a number of varieties. It is also available in cans in some countries. Washed-rind Washed-rind cheeses are, during production, repeatedly wiped or brushed with, or dunked in a liquid such as , , or an (including or ). This process helps to limit which bacteria will grow on the cheese and to produce a firm, flavorful rind around the cheese.Washed Rind Cheese at Practically Edible Food Encyclopedia The process requires regular "washings", particularly in the early stages of production, making it quite labor-intensive compared to other methods of cheese production. Smear-ripened Some washed-rind cheeses are also smear-ripened with solution of bacteria or fungi, (most commonly , and/or Fox, Patrick. Cheese: Chemistry, Physics and Microbiology. p. 199. which usually gives them a stronger flavor as the cheese matures. In some cases, older cheeses are smeared on young cheeses to transfer the microorganisms. Many, but not all, of these have a distinctive pinkish or orange coloring to the exterior of the cheese. Unlike other washed-rind cheeses, the washing is done to ensure uniform growth of desired bacteria or fungus and to prevent the growth of undesired s.Fox, Patrick. Cheese: Chemistry, Physics and Microbiology. p. 200. Notable examples of smear-ripened cheeses include Munster and Port du Salut. Brined Brined or pickled cheese is matured in a solution of in an airtight or semi-permeable container. This process gives the cheese a good stability, inhibiting bacteria growth even in hot countries. Brined cheese may be soft or hard, varying in moisture content, and in color and flavor, according to the type of milk used; though all will be rindless, and generally taste clean, salty and acidic when fresh, developing some piquancy when aged, and most will be white. Varieties of brined cheese include feta, halloumi, sirene and telemea, a variant of brinza. Brined cheese is the main type of cheese produced and eaten in the Middle East and Mediterranean areas. References